super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Amaterasu
Amaterasu is the main protagonist of Ōkami, and the Sun Goddess to all of Nippon. Through her travels she has earned many nicknames due to her appearance as a simple white wolf to most mortal beings and general mannerisms as a playful, yet helpful, canine. These include Ammy (as the most common one), Snowy, Snowball, and Chalky. In truth she is more than a plain white wolf, bearing stunning red marks and a flowing body of fur with divine instruments floating around her. Personality Amaterasu is known for being quiet, mature, kind, gentle, and self-less, but with a hint of a playful streak. While she never harms an innocent it isn't unlike her to do some light mischief to amuse herself or play games with children. She is offended quite easily when people make remarks about her intelligence or appearance. Ammy also has a low attention span, which results in her falling asleep if someone explains something for too long or if she already knows what is being explained. Abilities All of Ammy's abilities stem from her celestial brush techniques, however most of them are lost to her upon coming to Li. Currently she has access to Sunrise, Bloom, Green Sprout Lv.2, Power Slash Lv.1, Veil of Mist, and Inferno. Aside from these techniques she also managed to retain a couple of her divine instruments: Divine Retribution and the Resurrection Beads. History on Li Another Landing Her return to home high above the realm of mortals was interrupted violently, the goddess torn away with parts of the ship carrying her and Waka. She found herself falling with the debris into a strange domain thick with a sickness. Amaterasu landed in the jungle of DK's Treehouse and was swiftly attacked by infected inhabitants. Luckily someone was nearby to come to her rescue: a black hedgehog well known as Shadow. The two battled their way through the jungle in escape before meeting with a large tainted creature who was later discovered to be Dread Kong. By the skin of their teeth they managed to reduce the raging beast to his trophy, Shadow using the last spec of his power to transform into his Hyper self and finish the job. Falling into unconsciousness the hedgehog left a weakened and determined Amaterasu to carry him home; along with the new trophy. Criminal Activity Spotted!: BlackMarket On the tail end of recovering from her arrival Amaterasu found herself padding through the various sections of the Life Sphere. Eventually she found herself in a rather questionable area, a market of some sort. Of the various activity and strange smells she was drawn to a grotesque poster put up by King K. Rool. Still a bit naive to all the players in the Life Sphere the sun goddess obliged by its instructions and was met with a questionable egg carrying bird who proceeded to instruct her on a mission but not one she was expecting. Having expected to be joining some sort of militia for cleaning the streets she was instead posed a task that was quite the opposite. As to be expected she refused, tearing down a few of the posters with a growl. The messenger bird didn't take this kindly and Ammy found herself in a bit of a predicament. Suddenly surrounded by three klaptraps the bird left the white wolf to be lizard chow. After a fierce battle of survival a surprising end came about. The older klaptraps laid petrified in their trophy forms but the one little one sat sadly beside its brothers provoking empathy from the barely mobile wolf. With some effort she made her way to the weeping klaptrap and a new bond of friendship blossomed. The two left the darkened market area together in a cliché scene of a new beginning. The Great Escape Catching word of a possible break in attempt to free a bunch of known felons Amaterasu and her new companion jumped to the chance to help the Life Sphere. Particularly because the devious plan was King K. Rool's and after the canine's latest interaction with the lizard's troops the last thing she wanted to see was more of them on the streets. Accompanied by a mage companion, simply known as Black Mage, she and the mystic were led to the basement of the Police HQ where the most dangerous criminals were held. They didn't even get to finish the tour before the assault on the prison began, a group of Kremlings tunneling in from the ceiling and even from below later on. The duo had trouble dealing with the half a dozen bipedal lizards, having help from Officer Blewitt and the police chief himself Captain Falcon, and when it came time to deal with the blue monster that burrowed in they were on their last limbs. Amaterasu quite literally. Barely able to stand she helped defend the prison to her last breath, sacrificing herself to keep Black Mage from harm while he cast his ultimate attack: Meteor. Subconscious Domain Mayhem Having just recovered from her own hospital visit, Amaterasu heard of an ally in need of aid and of a party of heroes that were about to partake in a dangerous journey to cleanse the wounded Zero. Racing to catch up the wolf found herself in a dream-like world with Dimentio, Antasma, A.I.M., and Cloud. There they encountered many versions of a virus program that called itself Omega. With some teamwork and a wave of super smashes the team was able to aid Zero in cleansing his body and recovering from his robot-coma. The Return of Sin Hearing rumors of Yami milling about at a factory generating copies of old Robot Masters, Amaterasu is compelled to investigate. Accompanied by Black Mage yet again the group manages to get inside after announcing their arrival. Upon entering however the group is split up into separate boss matches with the duplicate Robot Masters. Ammy & Black Mage re-teamed against Gemini Man in a circular ice rink-like room. After some effort the dynamic duo defeated the twin robots and found themselves teleported into the heart of the factory. Awaiting them was Yami... and Game & Watch, who had snuck into the facility and dealt with his own opponent. Little did he know the fish he had just adopted was the infamous Yami that they had come to defeat. Surprisingly it was Game & Watch's confused actions of 'love' toward his new pet was what prevented a harsh battle. Yami backed down and retreated into his bowl form to be carried by Game & Watch. Unsettled, Amaterasu has taken to stalking the little flat man; knowing Yami must be up to something. The Killing Prize Ammy joined Tails in his quest to discover the meanings of nightmares he'd been having. She, along with Paula Polestar and the mysterious Sheik, traveled with the young fox to the Crashed Nintendo land and began hunting down strange beacons in the area. The first they decided to hunt was in a Delfino Bank. The group had a time of getting in, and once inside were attacked by a mech. Tails disarmed the beacon while the other three fought the security off with minimal difficulty. Moving to the next area they found themselves in a bit of a horror scene: an abandoned pizzeria with spooky mechs walking around. The group hid in the control room, watching cameras and trying to keep the mechs out. After a surprise run in with a special hallucinogen Mario mech Paula was kidnapped and the rest of the adventurers braved the halls to rescue her after a distress telepathic message. The three of them burst in just in the nick of time and saved Paula, only to have a bizarre doll pop in and kidnap Tails. The trio followed, encountering Wizzro along the way. He was under the Tails' Doll's control but the group managed to free the evil wizard who in turn gave them a portal to go rescue Tails. At this time it was revealed that Sheik was in fact Princess Zelda! The princess came out of hiding at the perfect time, her Light element infused attacks aiding greatly in dispatching the evil doll; though the group is unsure that that was truly the end of it. Known Battles No Sunshine Stadium battles have been recorded Trivia None yet Category:Character Category:Capcom Characters Category:Gods Category:Okami Characters Category:Cielmira's Characters